Primera vez
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Cuando se tiene una relación prohibida ante los ojos de la sociedad, todo lo que pase dentro de esta no debería de ser considerado como algo de fuera de lo esperado, ni siquiera si se tratase de perder la virginidad con tu propia hermana. Lemmon, twinces, con dedicatoria para Liliam, por su cumpleaños ¡Feliz comple :D!


Primera vez.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está este pequeño Lemmon, si así es, este es mi primer Lemmon explicito ("Enfermo" no era muy explicito._.), cabe recalcar, que este no es un fic en sí, es uno de esos fanfics sin mucha historia, cuyo único supuesto atractivo debería de ser algo así como el lemmon, aunque en realidad esta historia tiene algo de participación, pues es, digamos una parte sin mucha relevancia de la historia "¿Cómo puede ser el amor algo malo?", específicamente, cuando Len y Rin pierden la virginidad, ¿Ven lo poco relevante que es?.

Sin más que decir, comenzamos.

Por cierto, esto está dedicado a mi queridísima y respetable amiga Liliam, por su cumpleaños, que fue el sábado, así que es un regalo atrasado… aún así, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :P

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Como todas las noches normales, Len y Rin Kagamine, de unos quince años, se disponían a entrar en su gran cama de tamaño matrimonial, con fundas de color naranja fuerte y una enorme almohada de funda amarilla para cada uno. Los dos vestían un pijama simple de un pantalón y una camisa de color naranja más claro que la cama.

Como en todas las noches normales, Len fue el primero en meterse entre las sábanas una vez sentado en la cama, prendiendo una pequeña lámpara que tenía en su cómoda al lado de la cama, al lado de un reloj digital con alarma. Rin rápidamente apagó la luz y corrió descalza hasta llegar a la cama y lanzarse de manera presurosa a su hermano, abrazándolo por el torso mientras este se retorcía entre las sábanas abultadas, intentando quitarse a su gemela de encima.

Después de esas fuertes complicaciones, Len al fin pudo dejar a su hermana sentada a su lado, debajo de la sábana naranja.

Y después de eso, como algo completamente normal para el par de hermanos gemelos que eran y que se querían tanto, Rin le dio un beso en los labios a su hermano, tomándolo desprevenido con esta acción, pero sin ninguna dificultad, siendo rápidamente correspondida por los cálidos labios del rubio.

Así era, desde hacía unos seis meses, los dos se habían comenzado a comportar de una manera un poco más cariñosa de lo que deberían de comportarse los hermanos gemelos. Todo eso había empezado debido a que Len había intentado seguir el consejo del Maestro de iniciar una relación con una chica del grupo con tal de alejar de ser considerado como un shotacon. Y aún si en ese entonces Len ya sentía una atracción física por su hermana, la verdad era que el declarársele a su propia gemela habría sido lo menos ortodoxo del mundo en caso de que quisiera dejar de llamar tanto la atención por algo que no fuera su talento musical.

De esta manera, Miku entró en la consideración de las posibles parejas para Len, lo que concluyó en el rubio declarándole su amor a la peli verde durante un espectáculo en vivo. Las cosas no habrían salido tan mal, pues Miku gustaba de Len y este gustaba también un poco de la chica, el problema fue cuando Rin, siendo principal testigo de los cariños entre la nueva pareja, comenzó a encelarse de la relación, y no le costó mucho tiempo a la Kagamine el averiguar que esos celos eran a causa de los sentimientos amoroso que tenía por su hermano.

El pequeño drama terminó con Rin declarándosele a su propio gemelo en un aparente momento fraternal privado, y Len correspondiendo estos sentimientos prohibidos y llegando a la decisión de iniciar una relación incestuosa en secreto de los demás habitantes de la casa de los vocaloids, eso sin considerar la ruptura del inocente e ignorante corazón de Miku.

Como fuera, la vida se había tornado de un color rosado para ambos Kagamine, ahora que tenían su linda relación amorosa, que era al fin y al cabo más fuerte y cercana que cualquier relación que hubieran podido haber llegado a tener con cualquier otra persona, pues al ser gemelos, no solo se conocían literalmente desde toda la vida, sino que también se entendían más que como ningún otro par de humanos, como si fueran la misma persona.

Y esa pequeña sesión de besuqueo en la cama, a la hora de dormir, llevaba tanto tiempo como la relación misma, pues para los dos, esos besos prohibidos eran un secreto que quedaba guardado entre las suaves sábanas anaranjadas de su cama compartida, un lugar en donde los dos podían abrazarse, enlazar sus dedos, acariciarse y besarse como quisieran, sin que nadie más lo viera, sin que nadie los juzgara o les viera mal por tener contacto "indebido" según los estándares de la sociedad y de la "ética".

Pero algún curioso pasaba en cada una de las noches en las que los gemelos unían sus labios de manera apasionada, y esto era, que querían **más. **Más besos, más toques en lugares privados, más caricias, más cercanía, deseaban más de ese fuerte calor que comenzaba a surgir en sus pechos y que bajaba hasta por el centro de las piernas de ambos. Deseaban los dos, de manera inconsciente pero mutua, más pasión, más calor, más amor.

Es por eso, que en estos mismos momentos en los que los gemelos deberían de estar dormidos, que Rin se encontraba con las caderas encima de las de Len, provocando un inconsciente pero placentero rose entre sus partes, separadas solo por un par de pedazos de telas; mientras que sus labios no hacían más que intentar fundirse con los de su hermano, y sus lenguas realizaban un erótico y ardiente baile la una con la otra, usando la saliva del otro como un estimulante de la pasión.

Después de unos minutos de pleno agasajo, los gemelos se separaron de manera repentina, como si alguna especie de activador los hubiera manipulado y les hubiera hecho alejarse como por arte del magnetismo.

—¿Estuvo bien?— preguntó Rin con un gran sonrojo en la cara, al igual que una sonrisa de júbilo, intentando que sus brazos no temblaran mucho conforme los mantenía alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

Len pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, saboreando la saliva de su gemela que se había derramado durante la separación del besuqueo —Bastante bien— contestó el Kagamine mientras intentaba recuperar el aire en sus pulmones con profundas exhalaciones.

Tras decir esto, la chica solo se giró y cayó en la cama, al lado de su hermanito, pero después de todo sosteniendo su mano aun con los dedos entrelazados.

Normalmente, este sería el momento en el que los dos, tras haber saciado esos sus deseos carnales un poco, se habrían vuelto a comportar de una manera más o menos decente, y tras un simple beso, ya fuera en la frente o en los mismos labios tan asediados anteriormente, se habrían abrazado con cariño, se habrían cubierto con la sábana y se habrían colocado en disposición para que Morfeo los llevara al mundo de los sueños. Pero como ya se mencionó anteriormente, esa era una ocasión en donde los Kagamine no quedarían saciados con facilidad, al contrario, esa era la ocasión en la que los dos desearían obtener más.

Rin volvió a colocarse sobre su gemelo, pero esta vez de lado en su pecho, dejando ver una parte del torso desnudo de este a la vista de la chica. Lentamente, Rin devolvió sus manos al cuello del joven rubio, acercándosele más. Esto fue visto como algo plenamente normal por el Kagamine, después de todo, solo era una posición para dormir, pero lo que hizo a continuación su gemela, le dejó sin aliento.

Mientras que Len disfrutaba tranquilamente del éxtasis provocado por esa sesión de besuqueo, Rin bajó su mano derecha inadvertidamente hasta situarla justo por encima del pequeño bulto ligeramente erguido que tenía en la parte frontal y superior de sus pantalones. Y eso era algo poco común, es decir, no era como si Rin nunca le hubiera tocado allí, ya fuera por accidente, o por motivos "educativos" durante la temprana infancia de ambos, sino que jamás le había tocado su… miembro de manera deliberada ni con una intención como la que los mismos ojos de la chica comenzaban a emanar, una muy lujuriosa intención que no tenía motivos de ocultar.

—Sabes Lenny— comenzó diciendo la rubia —Desde hace mucho que llevamos haciendo incesto, ¿No te parece que ya hemos practicado mucho tiempo los besos y de que es hora de que "prosigamos"?— le dijo de manera seductora al oído, insinuándose al máximo con esta última palabra, para después de eso, aplicar un poco de presión con sus dedos directamente en el aparato reproductor de su hermano, provocando que este saltara de la alegría y se endureciera en tan solo un parpadeo.

Len se movió incomodo al lado contrario de la cama de donde estaba su hermana, retrayendo un poco su cadera para alejar sus partes nobles de la mano de esta. Rin no pudo evitar sentir un ligero rechazo por la manera tan repentina en la que su hermano había apartado de su tacto, pues ni siquiera le había lastimado o algo por el estilo.

—Vamos Len— le insistió la chica, acercándose un poco más a él para tomarlo con cuidado de la muñeca del brazo que había puesto frente a sí mismo a manera de autodefensa — ¿De verdad no quieres probar nada nuevo conmigo?— le incitó un poco más en lo que volvía a pegar su cuerpo contra del suyo, dejando que la camisa de la pijama se deslizara un poco por su hombro sin ningún lujo de vergüenza.

El chico se mordió un poco el labio inferior al observar que su gemela no traía nada puesto bajo el camisón, comenzando a perder la razón frente a las hormonas que le incitaban a retirarle toda esa calurosa ropa a su querida princesa, pero Len se consideraba a sí mismo una persona con carácter y autocontrol, por lo que todas sus acciones, o al menos la mayoría de estas, se pensaban más de dos veces.

—Rin, tu sabes que somos muy jóvenes— comenzó a razonar un poco con la nublada mente de su hermana —Y no sé si estaría bien si decidiéramos avanzar tan rápido, después de todo, apenas hace unos meses que comenzamos a hacer…— se detuvo un poco mientras intentaba encontrar la palabra, pero rindiéndose rápidamente, solo la dijo —Incesto— debía de recordad que esa palabra se originaba por el concepto del abuso de un familiar, por lo que la encontraba un poco inapropiada para una relación consensuada como la de ellos.

Y no era como si reamente no quisiera arrancarle la ropa a su gemela y arrojarse sobre ella para iniciar la sucia fornicación incestuosa… era solo que consideraba que tenían que avanzar con algo de cuidado, pues su situación era más que solo un campo minado.

Pero Rin estaba segura que de continuar insistiendo, podría quebrar esa fuerte barrera que su hermano poseía contra la excitación, después de todo, su "amiguito" ya había caído y lo había delatado.

Lentamente la rubia se aceró a su gemelo, besándole el oído, teniendo cuidado aún de no hacer contacto con ninguna parte por debajo de su cadera y le dijo un una voz en susurro —No tiene nada de malo excitarse con la persona que uno ama ¿O sí?— Preguntó con inocencia mientras sonreía de lado volvía a besar a su gemelo, logrando penetrar la barrera de sanidad que le quedaba a Len.

Len giró un poco la cara para poder concentrar más el beso, logrando que sus lenguas tuvieran contacto directo, separando sus labios, pero dejando que ambos músculos rojizos se siguieran tocando en un baño continuo de la saliva de ambos.

Rin comenzó a mover sus manos por el torso de su gemelo, metiéndolas debajo de su camisa para sentir sus ligeramente esculpidos pectorales, cosa que no molestó demasiado a Len, pues de todos modos ya habían dormido juntos mientras el no usaba camisa. El problema era que conforme mas se profundizaba el beso, mas se excitaban los dos, mas se humedecía Rin y mas se endurecía Len.

Llegó el momento en el que el rubio no pudo soportar más y comenzó a llevar a sus manos por las caderas de su gemela, tentando el resorte del pantaloncillo de esta, por debajo del camisón anaranjado.

En ese momento, Len solo tenía una cosa que dominara su mente, y eso era que deseaba tener sexo, en ese mismo momento, con su hermana, sin ninguna restricción ni retracción, así como que pretendía ignorar cualquier clase de sentimiento de culpabilidad. Quería entrar en Rin, saber qué es lo que se sentía que su miembro fuera masajeado todo a la vez por las apretadas paredes internas de su amada, quería tener sexo y nada más.

Y el percatarse de esto fue justo lo que le hizo detenerse justo al momento en el que sus manos comenzaban a presionar con los cinco dedos los pequeños pero bien formados glúteos de su hermana.

Se separó un poco de ella, contemplando como un espeso hilo de saliva descendía de las mandíbulas de ambos para llenar sus ropas con este fluido.

—Lo siento Rin— dijo Len un poco tranquilo, completamente contrario a como sentía su corazón, acelerado, no solo por culpa de la excitación y por tanto de la erección, sino por el haberse dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de entregarse a sus más bajos instintos y terminar haciéndole daño a su hermana.

Y sin decir más, el Kagamine dejó claro que aquello no iba a funcionar de ninguna manera, no desde el punto de vista en el que todo aquello no era más que un elegante y glorioso despliegue de hormonas adolecentes. Bajó a su hermana de sus caderas, dándole libertad a su miembro de erguirse un poco por sobre el pantalón de la pijama, siendo rápidamente enfocado por ambos ojos de Rin, lo que provocó una gran vergüenza en su gemelo.

—Tengo que ir al baño— se excusó Len mientras levantaba las piernas para bajar de la cama, observando cómo Rin se le quedaba mirando con detenimiento en lo que caminaba a la puerta que tenían del lado contrario del dormitorio, con algo de molestia, pues la punta de su miembro que se descubría por debajo del pellejo le hacía contacto directo con la piel conforme daba cada paso.

La puerta del baño se abrió con algo de dificultad y se encendió la luz interior de este, iluminando un poco más la habitación de lo que ya estaba siendo aluzada por la lámpara de escritorio que estaba en la cómoda de Len, pero la luz se extinguió rápidamente en cuanto el gemelo cerró la puerta, dejando a una muy aturdida Rin con un deseo muy inapropiado e inconveniente de tocarse en ese lugar privado que esa noche, le pertenecería Len sin que ella misma hubiera opuesto resistencia.

Pero que mas daba, al fin y al cabo Len se había retractado de todo eso, y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo del baño, dividiendo su pensamiento en dos. Por una parte, el deseo de quitarse toda la ropa y lanzarse a la cama de nuevo a darle el mejor momento de su vida a Rin, crecía con una fuerza innegable, hasta el punto en el que su erección simplemente no bajaba, sino al contrario, continuaba produciendo mas liquido pre—seminal, por lo que dejaba unas cuantas manchas oscuras en su ropa.

Pero por otra parte, Len seguía conteniéndose. No quería que su primera vez, o mejor dicho la primera vez de los dos, surgiera de una simple calentura de una sola noche. No sabía si eso pudiera ser un error, o si fuera lo correcto, ni siquiera sabía si esa clase de cosas pudieran ser beneficiosas tan solo para su relación. A lo que es más, no sabía ni siquiera si eso podía ser seguro, aunque claro, pensar en alguna clase de consecuencia a partir de este punto le parecía más que aterrador.

Casi no tuvo tiempo para seguir arrepintiéndose de haber huido o de seguir reflexionando de las posibles soluciones y consciencias de sus acciones, antes de que comenzara a escuchar unos ruidos "raros" del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió un poco la puerta, intentando percibir algo entre la oscura habitación en donde continuaba su hermana. Notó algo moverse entre las sábanas, obviamente se trataba de Rin, pero no obstante, no sabía lo que esta estaba haciendo, pues se movía intranquila de un lado para otro, y su respiración agitada se lograba escuchar en todo el cuarto.

Logró al fin centrar su mirada en la figura de la chica, que entre la débil luz de la lámpara podía lograr distinguir con mínimo detalle lo que ocurría. Allí entre las sábanas, estaba su querida gemela, con los pantalones llegándole hasta la mitad de su trasero, dándole la espalda, pero que gracias a la luz de la lámpara, lograba notar como ella estaba introduciendo un par de dedos en su pequeño órgano sexual.

El cerebro de Len se sobrecargó con la imagen que le acababan de mostrar sus ojos. Su Rin, su adorada, pura, virginal e inocente Rinny, se estaba masturbando y de esto no le quedó ninguna duda cuando le escuchó gemir con un tono extremadamente bajo y excitante un solo nombre.

—¡Len!—

Ahora le quedaba claro que estaba pensando en él, lo cual, aunque le provocaba un tremendo e inconmensurable alivio, también le provocaba una excitación directamente proporcional a la de ella.

Len no pudo evitar presionar la punta de su miembro con su mano izquierda, aún por sobre el pantalón, tan solo para evitar lograr alivianar la fuerte presión ascendente de aquella parte de su cuerpo, pero el efecto fue completamente contraproducente, un pequeño cosquilleó empezó a surgir por toda la parte de su glande, provocándole un inconfundible deseo de masturbarse con el pequeño espectáculo erótico que su hermana le brindaba su siquiera estar consciente de esto.

El Kagamine introdujo su mano en sus húmedos pantalones y cerró su puño alrededor de su falo, comenzando un ligero vaivén, usando el pellejo del prepucio para poder comenzar a mover su mano sin que hiciera mucha fricción, provocándole placer cada vez que sus dedos pasaban por sobre la corona del glande.

Mientras tanto Rin estaba atrapada en la dulce ilusión que su mente adolecente le había creado. Mientras presionaba con ligereza el espacio alrededor de su clítoris que estaba entre sus labios mayores, imaginaba que Len, un Len fuerte e ideal, estaba sobre ella, haciéndole el amor con fuerza, penetrándola con su humanidad hasta lo más profundo de su aparato reproductor. El sentimiento de pérdida que le daba al recordar que no había realmente un Len quien la estuviera amando, fue rápidamente sobrepasado por la excitación con la que se consolaba a sí misma.

Un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores salió de su garganta, al igual que el nombre tan recurrente que ya sus cuerdas bucales estaban tan acostumbradas a reproducir, al momento en el que uno de sus dedos se comenzaba a introducir ligeramente en su vagina, mientras con el pulgar comenzaba a presionar la base de su punto externo de placer.

Se detuvo un momento al cuando un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, centrándose más en la parte en la cual estaba acariciando con sus dedos, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero que fue contenido incluso antes de que empezara, y en lugar de esto, comenzando a formarse un fuerte sentir de soledad y culpabilidad.

Sentía la fuerte culpabilidad de serle infiel a Len, como si estuviera engañando a su querido hermanito, sin importar si su mente le decía que lo que estaba haciendo no era ninguna clase de engaño, no alcanzaba para aliviar ese enorme dolor que tenía en el pecho. Y por otra parte sentía esa fuerte soledad inaplicable, no sabía por qué, pero el haberse provocado placer a si misma le traía un terrible y profundo sentimiento de tristeza, como si Len nunca volviera a estar a su lado, o como si hubiera sido abandonada, aunque de nuevo, la emoción de la culpabilidad le hacía sentir que ella era la única culpable de todo.

Fue tanta la tristeza que le comenzó a inundar que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que la luz del cuarto bajó un poco. Se levantó un poco y miró su mano, mojada de sus propios fluidos corporales.

De pronto, y sin darse cuenta de nada, sintió un par de manos calientes abrazándole por el torso y metiéndose por debajo de los botones de su camisón anaranjado, alcanzando y manoseando sus pequeños pechos que no alcanzaban la copa—c.

—Rinny— escuchó la voz de su hermano directamente en su oreja, trayéndole una gran tranquilidad al corazón, pero distraída por completo en cuanto él comenzó a presionar sus pezones con un par de dedos —Beberías dejar que tu hermanito te ayudara con esta clase de cosas, sabes que para eso estoy aquí— Rin soltó un pequeño gritillo al sentir la mano de su gemelo presionando con más fuerza, mientras que por la parte baja de su espalda comenzaba a sentir su endurecido miembro presionándole con insistencia.

—Len— habló Rin bastante acalorada y algo conmocionada —¿Qué haces?— preguntó mientras sentía la mano de su hermano moviéndose por todo su pecho, desabrochando cada botón en su camino hasta su vientre, en donde comenzó a acariciar con toda la palma de su mano.

—Me di cuenta de que no es justo que te deje hacértelo a ti misma— le comentó con un ligero tono de culpabilidad mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos al lugar en donde sus piernas se unían —Después de todo es mi deber como tu hermano incestuoso el complacerte— le dio a entender su punto de vista a la ver que su dedo corazón alcanzaba a tener contacto directo con su clítoris.

Entonces Rin se percató de que todo ese tiempo su gemelo le estuvo observando, pero sin tiempo para sentirse cohibida por aquel hecho, un fuerte gemido salió de su boca mientras su hermano comenzaba, y sin una mera pizca de vergüenza, a masturbarle.

Había provocado lo que quería, ahora tenía a Len, un Len atrevido y pícaro manoseándola tal y como ella lo había deseado, aunque fruto de esto fue que le había lastimado el orgullo ver a su hermana teniendo que recurrir al auto—amor solo porque él se había acobardado. Pero que mas importaba, el punto es que Len se estaba portando más sexualmente activo que en toda su vida, y lo disfrutaba bastante, tanto solo podía hacer que sus manos acariciaran las de su gemelo con cariño mientras dejaba que la lengua de este diera un paseo sin restricciones por todo su cuello.

Pero no era su idea de una noche placentera actuar como la débil de la relación, si de hecho una de sus fantasías sexuales más grandes era el tener a su Len como esclavo sexual personal, a sus órdenes directas, humillándose por ella y dejándose controlar. Así es, era una chica de mente algo sucia.

Así que sin perder tiempo, movió la izquierda por un lado de sí misma, y logró palpar el miembro de su hermano justo cuando este comenzaba a frotarlo contra su trasero. Presionarlo con algo de fuerza fue su aviso para Len de que el ya no sería el único que "dominaría" el momento, observando y sintiendo como este abría los ojos por completo mientras detenía todas sus acciones placenteras.

Sin pedir ninguna clase de confirmación para seguir, Rin formó un puño alrededor de la punta del pene de Len, y sin una lentitud muy considerable, comenzó a agitar su mano de arriba para abajo, aplicando fricción al punto máximo de placer de chico, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba le acariciaba el hombro.

Len se giró un poco, sosteniendo aún el pecho de su gemela, pero retirando la mano de su entrepierna, y se colocó del lado izquierdo de su ella para permitirle mover la mano sin mucha dificultad. El Kagamine por supuesto se sentía más que en el cielo al tener a su hermanita masturbándole, pero no por esto abandonaría su pasado cometido de traerle placer a su gemela.

—Rin— pronunció con lentitud mientras se acercaba sus labios a los de ella y comenzaba a besarla, intentando transmitir aunque fuera un poco del placer que estaba sintiendo, logrando hacer que sus lenguas empezaran a moverse una contrala otra en busca de más placer, que al fin y al cabo era lo que los había llevado hasta esa posición.

Entonces, una vez que los ojos de la chica estuvieron cerrados, Len empezó a reanudar su pequeño juego manual con la parte intima de su gemela, bajando los dedos rápidamente, y dándose el lujo de introducir dos de ellos en la entrada de su tan húmeda y temblorosa vagina.

Ambos estaba ahora de rodillas, colocándose en esa posición para facilitar el toqueteo que tanto sostenían mientras continuaban besándose con pasión.

Rin no tardó mucho en comprender como poder acelerar el ritmo de su mano, aprovechando el fluido pre seminal que salía de la punta del miembro de Len para poder hacer que su mano resbalara con más facilidad por todo el órgano reproductor.

Mientras que Len podía sentir la facilidad con la que el simple contacto con el clítoris de su hermana provocaba que esta se estremeciera de placer, mientras que con sus otros dedos tocaba, presionaba y acariciaba la parte interna frontal de su vagina, lo cual la hacía temblar con fuerza en cada que sus dedos pasaban por es parte en especifico.

Continuaron de esta manera por al menos cuatro minutos más, antes de que Rin comenzara a descontrolar su vaivén manual, llegando a un fuerte orgasmo mientras sentía sus paredes internas cerrarse alrededor de los dedos de su gemelo, junto con un fuerte deseo de orinar al cual sucumbió, provocando que una pequeña cantidad de liquido cálido y ligeramente baboso le llenara la mano entera al rubio, sintiendo como toda la tensión que había estado acumulando durante la masturbación, se liberaba con algo similar a una explosión que expandía el placer hasta por la última parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras que Len, al tener aquella mano cerrándose con más fuerza alrededor de su glande, comenzó a sentir una sensación ligeramente familiar alrededor de la parte baja de sus testículos que avanzaba por todo su miembro, comenzando a sentir una fuerte presión en la punta de este para después dejar que la tensión se propagara por todo su cuerpo, finalizando con una eyaculación y una gran cantidad de placer liberándole de esa sensación de tensión.

Finalmente se separaron, dejando una gran cantidad de espesa saliva cayendo de sus labios. Y sin decir una sola palabra mas, Rin se dejó caer en la cama, extasiada, con una sensación de mareo que le revoloteaba en el cerebro mientras sentía todo a su alrededor más irreal, como si se tratara del final de un hermoso sueño, a la vez que como sentía su cuerpo más ligero.

Len se dejó caer con cuidado sobre ella, dejando sus piernas al lado de las de ella, respirando con fuerza sobre su transpirado pecho, y dejando que sus manos se ajustaran a sus caderas con cariño, dándole un abrazo lleno de cariño y amor.

—¿A esto es a lo que te referías con proseguir?— le preguntó el chico con voz sensual, comenzando a pasear su lengua por todo el sudor que le llenaba el espacio entre sus pechos.

Rin comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, mientras que en su rostro se formaba un fuerte sonrojo mayor que el de antes al sentir la lengua de chico comenzando a moverse a la derecha para comenzar a lamer uno de sus pechos. Si de ya con que él viera sus pechos le traía cierta pena, aunque le complacía que el tamaño no tuviera que ser algo importante para él.

—Claro que si Lenny, y lo has hecho muy bien— le congratuló mientras le comenzaba a acariciar también la espalda, logrando juntar ambas manos por detrás de esta para poder abrazarle con fuerza.

Len apoyó sus manos a los lados de la chica y se levantó un poco para poder alcanzar su rostro y poder alcanzar a besarla. Lentamente comenzaron a agasajarse de nuevo, gozando del dulzor de los labios del otro, de la adictiva saliva que se intercambiaban y la áspera sensación que tenían cada que sus lenguas se rozaban. Continuaron un rato mas así, simplemente disfrutando del momento, Rin aprovechando para degustar con las manos el ligeramente fuerte torso de su hermano, esta vez sin contenerse, llegando a acariciar con un par de dedos los masculinos pezones de este.

No pasó mucho antes de que Len acomodara sus piernas justo en medio de las de Rin, pero manteniendo su miembro por debajo del centro húmedo de su hermana.

Hasta cierto punto, Rin se dio cuenta de esto, asimilando el movimiento de su hermano como una proposición de iniciar el coito, siendo esta una intención equivocada. Lentamente, se alejó con tranquilidad de Len, pero aún tocando su pecho con su palma izquierda. Se recostó de lleno sobre la cama, moviendo sus piernas de mejor manera, separándolas aún más que antes, aprovechando un poco para colocar sus tres dedos en la entrada húmeda de su vagina, tan solo para sentir que estaba preparada para lo que seguía.

—¿Qué haces Rin?— preguntó extrañado el chico mientras le observaba la posición en la que se encontraba con ella.

—Ya lo sabes— le contestó con voz excitada —hay que proseguir— pasó ambas piernas por los lados de las caderas de él, intentando acercarle un poco más a su centro.

Entendía a lo que se refería con eso, y era un paso demasiado fuerte como para que fuera tomado de manera tan repentina, —¿Ahora, aquí?— preguntó sin saber que mas decir, sin ni un solo indicio de lo que pasaría, ni por aceptar a seguir, ni por negarse. Rin únicamente sonrió con algo de gracia.

—No te preocupes Len, estamos listos para esto—le aseguró mientras se levantaba más hacia él y le comenzaba a quitar el camisón naranja que le colgaba de los hombros, dejándolo completamente desnudo sin que siquiera protestar en el proceso, y ella de la misma manera similar, solamente se movió un poco para terminar de quitarse la camisa, y terminó de quitarse el pantaloncillo que le quedaba hasta los tobillos.

Se movió con más tranquilidad hasta volver a quedar en la posición de antes, aunque Len continuaba dudoso de lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Pero Rin, ¿De verdad piensas que deberíamos hacerlo?— intentó protestar con incomodidad, levantándose un poco mas de donde estaba, quedando arrodillado frente a su gemela, preocupado por lo realmente repentino que resultaba el asunto.

—¿Pero por qué lo dices Lenny?— le preguntó con algo de desanimada por la negatividad de su hermano en la situación —Sabes que te amo y yo se que tú me amas— le alcanzó la mano derecha para sujetarla con su misma mano para poder darle algo más de tranquilidad al corazón —No me preocupo porque sea este el momento en que lo hagamos, lo que quiero es amarte de verdad, como tanto lo he querido todo este tiempo— intentó demostrarle que para ella el momento también representaba algo importante.

Len continuó mirándole algo incomodo, volviendo a inclinarse aunque esta vez un poco menos que antes, respirando con fuerza y hasta desesperándose un poco de tener que expresar el sentimiento tan agobiante que tenía en su interior, logró pronunciar —Tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer— le confesó apenado y con voz entrecortada, desviando ligeramente la mirada, sin lograr que su gemela se inmutara, por lo que decidió intentar justificarse —Es que, no sabemos realmente nada de esto, no sabemos las consciencias que pueda tener lo que hagamos, o si te pudiera lastimar— tomó su mano con más fuerza —Ni siquiera sé si esto vaya a arruinar lo que tenemos— se entristeció aún más al decir esto último.

Rin sonrió un poco, enternecida por las preocupaciones de su hermano, entendiendo lo mucho que su hermano se preocupaba, no solo por la relación, sino por ella misma, eso de ayudaba a recordar lo diferente que era Len, su Len, a los otros chicos comunes que se habrían arrojado sobre ella sin dudarlo.

—Piensas demasiado— fue todo lo que dijo ella, logrando hacer que su gemelo volteara a verlo de nuevo.

—Y tu eres la que actúa mucho— le contestó él, recordándole lo intrépidas de muchas de sus acciones en el pasado, pero esto era lo que los hacía mejor como pareja, el darse cuenta de que se complementaba al punto en el que uno se comportaba como el pensamiento lógico y deductivo, mientras que el otro actuaba como la valentía y la voluntad por avanzar.

—Len, se que estás algo asustado de esto, en realidad yo también lo estoy un poco— esta vez fue ella quien confesó aquello, pues era verdad que sentía cierta inseguridad —Pero no hay casi nada de qué preocuparte, si lo hacemos, va a ser con amor, y nada malo nos pasará si nos amamos y estamos juntos— le hizo rectificar, logrando una impresión positiva en su gemelo.

—Pase lo que pase, tú y yo estaremos juntos— afirmó, mirando detenidamente a la chica que tenía debajo, intentando concentrarse de nuevo en ella y solo en ella. Respiró con más fuerza, para intentar sacar cualquier duda interna — ¿Pero estás segura de que lo quieres hacer a esta edad?— preguntó de manera directa tan solo para cerciorarse de su decisión.

—No hay nada de malo en que experimentemos a esta edad— argumentó ella con una sonrisa, siendo mediamente imitada por su hermano —Solo es nuestra búsqueda por estar más juntos, y amarnos, eso tampoco es algo malo. ¿O sí?— pareciendo que ya lo había convencido lo suficiente de seguir, Rin se levantó un poco, y tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos, acercándolo para besarlo con delicadeza en os labios.

Lo importante en ese momento, era demostrarle que los dos iban a dar ese difícil y tremendo paso en la relación, que en ningún momento sería un riesgo individual y que sin importar que, lo que ganaran sería más fuerte que lo que pondrían en riesgo.

Así que la decisión ahora era unánime, y no habría vuelta atrás, Len se había decidido a ir de lado con su hermana en el camino de su despertar sexual mutuo, y nada lo haría retractarse.

Correspondió el beso tan tierno que su hermana le había otorgado, tornándolo en algo más profundo y apasionado, logrando hacer que la chica quedaba nuevamente recostada por completo en la cama. Así que sin hacerse esperar más, Len se decidió alejar un poco de la posición de su gemela y poder tomar más carga para lo que continuaba.

Sintió la punta de su miembro, dándose cuenta de que debido a la masturbación anterior, todo el espacio por debajo de su prepucio había quedado lleno de fluido seminal. Lentamente con la mano derecha, comenzó a mover el pellejo que cubría su glande, para así dejarse el camino un poco libre para otra erección. No tardó mucho en obtenerla, al tener el contacto directo con la piel más sensible de todo su cuerpo, logrando estimularse a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que en poco terminaría quitándole la virginidad a la que seguía siendo la chica de sus sueños.

Rin no pudo evitar notar, gracias a la luz de la lámpara el tamaño del pene de su hermano. Llámesele por puro morbo o por curiosidad, pero no podía dejar de ver aquel órgano reproductor, no dejar de calcular mentalmente el tamaño, dejándolo algo más de unos quince centímetros, usando todo su lado pervertido de la mente para este cálculo. Jamás había visto uno en su estado de erección, ni siquiera en libros de biología, así que no podía asegurar que estaba viendo uno necesariamente grande.

Aunque, admitía que en otras ocasiones ya había visto esta pequeña fracción del cuerpo de su hermano, ya fuera por curiosidad previa a la pubertad, o por el eterno morbo que aparecía en ella cada que podía estar cerca de ver a Len sin una sola prenda en el cuerpo, en realidad nunca lo había encontrado en estado de excitación, y eso que había presenciado a Len masturbándose en el pasado. Por un pequeño momento de paranoia, su mente le jugó la pequeña broma del supuesto caso en el que su gemelo, debido a sus proporciones, le pudiera llegar a partir a la mitad al entrar en un espacio tan reducido como era su vagina, pero se tranquilizó al recordar que eso era algo de todos los días en la vida humana.

Ambos con las respiraciones comenzando a descontrolarse, se prepararon mentalmente para lo que seguía, siendo Len quien tomaría la iniciativa, se colocó frente a más piernas de Rin, abriéndolas con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda tomaba la punta de su miembro.

Pero justo cuando Rin cerró sus ojos para esperar la sensación de una penetración dentro sus piernas, Len preguntó —¿Cómo lo hago?— sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, logrando hacer que su hermana abriera los ojos en sorpresa. Aunque realmente Len no se refería tanto al acto del coito en sí, sino más bien a como haría su miembro para entrar en un espacio en donde tan solo sus dedos ya estaba siendo presionados, y a decir verdad, era la misma duda de Rin.

—Pues…— comenzó a pensar Rin, para colocar sus dedos a los lados de sus labios mayores para poder abrir un poco más la entrada a su vagina, —Creo que solo tienes que ponerlo y presionar con la cadera— intuyó sin saber realmente aprovechando para elevar un poco sus caderas y así poder facilitar a posición que tenía con su hermano. Eso es todo lo que podía recordar de las pocas escenas para mayores de edad que había alcanzado a ver de vez en cuando al no tener la precaución necesaria en internet.

—De acuerdo, aquí voy— se armó de valor el chico rubio mientras provocaba que la desnuda punta de su miembro tocara la entrada al interior de su hermana.

Con suma cautela, recordando el no acelerar mucho las cosas para evitar lastimar a Rin, fue deslizando su miembro con un poco de presión, logrando sentir como los fluidos previos arrojados por su gemela le facilitaban la entrada. Rin podía lograr sentir cada parte de su interior comenzando a calentarse conforme la fricción entre ambas partes se alargaba, provocándole un cosquilleo en toda la zona de la cadera.

De pronto Len logró sentir como llegaba hasta una parte ligeramente más angosta, dándose cuenta de que había llegado hasta el himen, la marca de virginidad de su gemela. Así que sin decir nada más, se recostó mas robre ella, permitiéndose penetrarla por completo.

—¡Len!— gritó Rin entre asustada y excitada por la fuerza que su gemelo le había puesto a aquella acción, sujetando las sábanas con ambas manos. Por suerte, debido a la dilatación, nada en el interior de la rubia se había desgarrado, no en ese momento, al igual que gracias a los fluidos resbalosos, el frenillo del miembro de Len tampoco se había roto.

El Kagamine permaneció unos instantes más viendo a su hermana desde arriba, observándola más excitada que como nunca en su vida, con el cabello despeinado y los pulmones inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, una vista por completo sin igual, escuchándola lanzar ligeros gemidos al aire de vez en cuando, oliendo el sudor a causa de la actividad sexual, de un inusualmente atrayente aroma afrodisiaco.

No pudo evitar inclinarse más para poder besarla en los labios y saborearla, para así terminar de deleitar sus cinco sentidos con ella.

Entonces comenzó el movimiento de la cadera de Len, aun sin mucha estabilidad o sin mucha consistencia, pero lo suficientemente placentero para hacerlos sentir a ambos como si estuvieran fuera de este mundo.

Rin sentía la tensión que se formaba justo en su centro, y cada cierto periodo de tiempo esta se liberaba con fuerza, lanzando una ola de placer a todo su cuerpo, soltando un gemido en cada momento. El miembro de Len no solamente abría con fuerza el interior de la vagina de Rin, llegando a una profundidad a la que ella jamás había llegado por si sola en sus momentos de auto—amor, llegando a sentir el miembro presionándole por debajo del estomago.

Los movimiento se volvían tan fuertes que lograban hacer que la cama se moviera de su lugar de adelante hacia atrás, sin molestarles los fuertes rechinidos, ni siquiera si estos despertaban a alguien más de la casa.

Len comenzaba disfrutarlo cada vez más, no solo por el hecho de llevarle tanto placer a su querida gemela, sino porque lograba alcanzar un punto en el que no solo la presión por correrse le dejaba de molestar, para cambiar a un punto en el que solo deseaba continuar, sin molestarle el final del momento.

El fuerte sonido de las pieles chocando y de los fluidos revolviéndose, se volvían cada vez más notorios, largando la excitación de ambos Kagamine.

Len decidió darle una pequeña ayuda al momento, sujetando las caderas de Rin con ambas manos, y comenzar a empujar con una fuerza más concentrada, logrando hacer que su hermana arqueara la espalda con aquello mientras abría la boca todo lo que podía y gritaba con fuerza su nombre.

—¡Len!— salió con fuerza de las cuerdas bucales de Rin, para después mover sus piernas y sujetar a su hermano por la cadera con un agarre de los pies, logrando pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

Pronto el chico rubio comenzó a dirigir sus embestidas hacía arriba, tendiendo que separar sus piernas un poco más para esto y teniendo que apoyarse con las puntas de sus pies sobre la cama , dándose cuenta de que su hermana lo disfrutaba mas si lograba presionarle en la parte delantera de su interior. Mientras que Rin se sujetaba para lograr empujar sus caderas más contra las de Len, solo para provocar más profundidad en cada penetración, cerrado un poco las piernas para intentar hacer más presión en el miembro de su gemelo.

Rin se sujetó del cuello de su hermano, levantándose un poco y comenzando a besarle de nuevo, esta vez pasando directamente al toque de lenguas para después juntar los labios y sellar de manera correcta el beso.

El movimiento continuaba, los sonidos de tronidos y rechinidos en medio de la noche, el aroma a sexo que llenaba cada vez más toda la habitación, el sudor de Len que caía en el pecho de Rin mientras que esta se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de la lengua de este.

No tardaron mucho en comenzar a sentir el mareo y un poco de falta de fuerzas a causa del próximo orgasmo.

—Rin…—comenzó a decir Len una vez que se separó un poco de su hermana, con las manos a un lado de su cabeza y las puntas de los pies hundidas en las sábanas, pero se detuvo un poco al se detuvo un poco al sentir una pequeño espasmo en su espalda, que surgía a causa de la fuerza que ponía a las penetraciones —Voy a…— No encontró la palabra para expresar aquello, no una que le hiciera sentir vulgar —Voy a eyacular…— le dijo por fin mientras se acercaba al oído.

Esto fue como música para los oídos de Rin, quien no veía el momento de rendirse ante toda la presión de su interior para poder llegar a la parte más intensa de todas.

—Yo también… voy a llegar al orgasmo— le dijo con un deje de alegría en la voz, presionándolo más contra ella.

Las penetraciones no tardaron en volverse más rápidas conforme Len se resignaba a dejarse llevar por el orgasmo, sintiendo como finalmente la presión se acababa, y comenzaba la sensación de que algo salía de la punta de su miembro, sintiendo como su espina dorsal se volvía más ligera y de pronto todo el orgasmo se propagaba por su cuerpo y esta misma sensación placentera lo dejaba aturdía, provocando que se inclinara sobre su hermana con más fuerza que antes.

Cada penetración que Rin sentía era un empujón mas para lograr sentirse en el cielo, cuando de pronto la contracción de sus músculos internos le hizo darse cuenta de que había alcanzado el tan preciado orgasmo, con una sensación creciente tan fuerte que los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron hacía abajo, al igual que el resto de sus piernas, mientras sentía la más fuerte ola de placer invadiendo cada centímetro de su ser, y provocando que su espalda se encorvara por segunda vez en esa noche, solo que esta vez de manera más fuerte y repentina.

—Le… Len— alcanzó a soltar en un susurro la chica antes de soltar un fuerte chillido similar a un gemido, el sonido más dulce para los oídos de su hermano mientras que este solo se limitaba a respirar con fuerza y a soltar gemidos ocasionales similares a gruñidos que salían con toda presión desde sus pulmones.

—Rin… te amo— alcanzó a decir Len antes de soltar un gemido final y desplomarse de lleno sobre su gemela con los ojos cerrados, aun estado entre sus piernas.

Rin esperó a que su respiración se calmara un poco antes de retomar el ritmo correcto y alcanzara a decir —Yo también te amo— mientras le acariciaba la espalda con toda la palma de ambas manos para poder cubrir mas superficie de su piel, con la vista perdida en algún punto sin importancia y sin especifico del techo blanco de la habitación.

Finalmente habían hecho el amor con todo el cuerpo y el alma.

Len únicamente se apoyó con sus brazos y se levantó hasta alcanzar los labios de Rin, dándole un beso que terminó con las últimas fuerzas que aún conservaban.

Después de eso, Len únicamente salió con relativo cuidado del interior de su gemela, dejando que los espesos fluidos producidos sexuales se esparcieran por las sábanas, justo entre las piernas de ella. Incluso se alcanzaba a notar algo de sangre, no más que un pequeño hilo de esta entre todo lo demás, a causa tal vez de la fuerza de las penetraciones.

Len se dejó caer de lado, quedando bocarriba al lado de su gemela. Sin apresurarse, Rin dejó de tensar sus piernas, dejándolas caer por completo en la sábana y con similar lentitud, ambos alcanzaron a tomarse de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—No puedo creer que de verdad hayamos hecho el amor— expresó Len aun sin poder respirar del todo estable, sobre todo por lo que había dicho, moviendo un poco sus piernas para permitirse sentir lo sensible que su glande había quedado.

—No estuvo nada mal— le contestó Rin comenzando a girarse un poco y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, pero sin apretarlo mucho a ella misma — ¿Viste que lo has hecho muy bien?— le preguntó con cariño mientras juntaba su mejilla junta a la de él, aún si no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia que le corroborara su crítica positiva. —No había nada de que temer— y luego de eso, solamente hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del chico, reforzando el abrazo mientras comenzaba a ser correspondido por su gemelo, a la vez que pasaba sus piernas por entre las de Len.

Después de eso, el chico levantó la sábana que ya estaba desacomodada y la colocó a medias sobre ellos dos.

—Nunca me le he tenido miedo a nada si estoy a tu lado— le correspondió por completo el abrazo por la parte superior del torso, besándola también en la frente y en la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Entonces nunca deberás de tenerle miedo a nada, porque siempre estaremos juntos— susurró con quietud Rin mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba relajar por el tranquilo ritmo de la respiración de su hermano.

—Así es Rinny, tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos— dijo Len, antes de sentir a su hermana caer dormida, alargando un poco el brazo para alcanzar la lámpara que los aluzó en toda la actividad sexual que tuvieron —No importa que pase, ni a que nos enfrentemos, siempre estaremos juntos— comentó mas para sí mismo, mientras en su interior una pequeña preocupación comenzaba a surgirle.

Se había percatado, de que de todas las miles de cosas que sabía sobre sexo, y que había usado en esa ocasión, había olvidado el pequeño tema de los condones y demás anticonceptivos. Aunque su mente le alejó todos esos pensamientos al sentir a su querida princesa acomodarse un poco entre sus brazos. No pudo evitarlo, por mas irresponsable que fuera, pero la simple frase de "lo dejaré para mañana" calló todas sus preocupaciones, con tal de poder disfrutar esa tranquila noche con su gemela del alma y de la sangre, cerrando los ojos con lentitud.

_Aunque de manera curiosa, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba siendo observado. _

Unas horas más pasaron hasta que la luz del sol se hizo presente en esa habitación, entrando por la gran ventana que tenían de lado izquierdo de la cama. Durante un par de horas más desde el cuarto permaneció en total calma, sin un solo movimiento indebido ni repentino por parte del par de cuerpos que reposaban.

Fue hasta el momento en el que Len se giró un poco para evitar que un pequeño rayo de sol le siguiera chocando sobre los parpados, que el joven Kagamine se logró escapar del mundo de los sueños, comenzando a abrir su ojo derecho para luego continuar con el izquierdo.

No volteó a ver al reloj de la cómoda, como habitualmente lo hacía, en lugar de eso, dio un gran respiro con la intención de obtener algo de energía. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero se sentía ligeramente agotado, lo cual no era buna señal, pues recién despertaba. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse una mano en la frente mientras intentaba recordar lo que lo había agotado tanto.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, a la vez que su respiración se le dificultaba un poco, al recordar el momento en el que se estaba masturbando en el baño, para luego visualizar la gran mayoría del siguiente acto sexual de masturbación mutua. No estaba muy seguro del porqué, pero sentía que todo eso había sido un sueño húmedo.

Volteó a ver por debajo de la sábana, aun sin preocuparse de tener a Rin a su lado, y pudo ver que, a diferencia del pantalón lleno de semen que esperaba ver a resultado de ese sueño erótico, se encontró con que no tenía pantalones, y que de hecho, sentía la punta del miembro bastante diferente a como si solo se hubiera masturbado.

Pronto todas las memorias del sexo con Rin comenzaron a llenar su mente, los chillidos, los gemidos, los rechinidos de la cama, su excitada hermana que se encorvaba cada que su miembro pasaba con mucha fuerza por esa zona tan sensible, empezó a darse cuenta de que había sido demasiado detallado para un simple sueño húmedo, pues recordaba incluso el aroma de los fluidos de Rin.

Decidió voltear a ver a su izquierda, en donde encontró a una muy profundamente dormida Kagamine, y con solo ver su desnuda por la mitad que salía de la sábana, se percató de que todo había sido completa y totalmente real. Respiró con fuerza al darse cuenta al conseguir recordar todos los detalles que se habían suscitado la noche anterior, la cabeza l comenzaba a dar vueltas al recordar el placer enorme que había alcanzado.

Lo había hecho, había perdido la virginidad con Rin, con la chica de sus sueños.

Con pleno júbilo y alegría, y sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su hermana para acercarla más a él, y besarla en los labios en el proceso. Después de eso, no hubo nada más que un simple molleo por parte de los brazos de la rubia para colocarse alrededor de su hermano mientras este aspiraba el aroma de su cabello y sentía sus pequeños senos contra su pecho.

Y tras hacer esto, soltó un gran respiro, dejando salir una gran cantidad de aire caliente de sus pulmones, provocando que su hermana se removiera un poco en sus brazos, pero nada que la hiciera despertar. Y después de esto, Len volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que los dos volvían a acomodarse como siempre, en una posición que para ambos era completamente cómoda, en una posición similar a la de un feto.

—¡Rin, Len, es hora de levantarse!— se escuchó el grito fuerte mientras que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse de golpe y dejaba ver a una chica de pelo verde aguamarina en dos largas coletas, vestida con una pijama de color similar.

De manera simultánea, los dos chicos se voltearon, aun sin haber despertado por completo, para ver de manera directa como la cara de la chica Miku cambiaba de una expresión de alegría, a una cara de horror y de asco simultáneo.

—Pe… pe… pero… pero que están…— intentó articular la chica mientras retrocedía con lentitud la ver los dos cuerpos desnudos de los gemelos asomarse por la parte baja de la sábana.

—¡Espera Miku, esto no es lo que parece!— inventó la típica excusa el chico, que era el más despierto de los dos, mientras se levantaba y se cubría a el mismo y a su hermana con el resto de la sábana que no estaba usando.

—¡Maestro!— gritó a todo pulmón la peli verde mientras se sostenía del marco de la puerta.

—¡Espera Miku, no llames al Maestro!— le exigió Len mientras quedaba arrodillado y juntaba sus manos y apretaba la sábana con estas.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo— le juró Rin mientras se levantaba al lado del chico.

—Entonces ¿Porqué estaba desnudos y abrazados en la misma cama?— exigió saber la diva iracunda mientras se acercaba a la cama y apretaba sus manos en forma de puño.

Len y Rin se miraron durante unos instantes antes de que la chica sacara lo primero que se lo ocurrió.

—Era para conservar el calor en la noche fría— inventó de repente, logrando que su hermano asintiera junto a ella.

—Sí, el frio era terrible, y nos calentaríamos más si nos abrazábamos y nos quitábamos la ropa para compartir el calor corporal— le corroboró Len, desesperado por salir de esa incómoda situación.

—¡Pero si es verano!—contestó Miku aun mas colérica que antes, sin poder soportar tampoco que se burlaran de su inteligencia. La cosa no se veía bien, los gemelos Kagamine ahora estaban temerosos de que llegara el Maestro y les… ¡Ni siquiera sabían que les podía hacer el maldito viejo loco! Podía ser desde expulsarlos del grupo hasta alguna clase de tortura o castigo medieval, cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la mente a ese loco eslavo.

Y como si le hubieran invocado con el pensamiento, pronto el Maestro apareció con rapidez en la entrada, sujeto alto de pelo largo y canoso amarrado en una cola de caballo, de varias arrugas en la cara, de mala calaña en tipo, usando un traje desarreglado de tonalidad gris. Basta decir que con su sola presencia Len y Rin se congelaron en su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa Miku?— Preguntó el sujeto con su voz rasposa y gruesa, volteando a ver a los gemelos y abriendo sus ojos en muestra de asombro aparente, a lo que el par decidió ocultarse un poco más de su vista.

No se dijo nada durante los siguientes segundos, aunque el fuerte golpeteo del pie de Miku contra el suelo solo provocaba que el ambiente se tensara aún más.

—¿Y qué pasa?— volvió a preguntar el Maestro una vez que su mirada se volviera a la normalidad.

—¿Cómo que "qué pasa"?— se indignó Miku por la mínima reacción mostrada de su representante.

—Sí, para que me has llamado, ¿Para ver a Len y Rin despiertos?, me alegra que le des importancia a mi atareado horario.— se quejó con ella mientras miraba su reloj y le señalaba que ya eran las once de la mañana.

—¡Pero que no se da cuenta de que ellos dos están desnudos!— volvió a gritar Miku mientras los gemelos seguían petrificados.

—¿Y eso qué?— levantó los hombros el sujeto, restándole importancia al asunto entero —Es algo normal que los hermanos gemelos se compartan el calor mutuo durmiendo desnudos y abrazados— dijo para la enorme sorpresa de los tres vocaloids presentes —Tu no lo sabes porque no tienes gemelo— concluyó el sujeto.

—Pero esto es algo más que un simple abrazo para conservar el calor— siguió insistiendo la peli verde, logrando sacar de quicio a su representante —¡Podría tratarse de incesto!— grito a todo pulmón, provocando que Len y Rin perdieran la respiración.

—Ya te lo dije, es algo normal de gemelos— volvió a repetir el Maestro, a lo que Miku estuvo dispuesta a abrir la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero fue detenida —El que tú hagas incesto con tu hermano cada que duermen juntos, no quiere decir que todas las demás parejas de hermanos también lo hagan— le recriminó, provocando que se quedara con la boca abierta por la repugnante acusación a su nombre.

—¡Mikuo y yo jamás hemos hecho incesto!— se defendió la chica mientras le miraba indignada. Era imposible para ella pensar de esa manera en su hermano, sobre todo por la orientación sexual de este.

—Mira Miku, se que estás muy tensa y todo— comenzó a decir el Maestro mientras metía su mano a la bolsa y comenzaba a mover un montón de objetos metálicos dentro de esta —Porqué no te das un paseo en la motocicleta de la empresa para calmarte un poco, en la BF—400, ¿Qué tal?— movió un poco un pequeño llavera con un símbolo de águila de color plata frente a los ojos de la aguamarina, que se abrieron al observar aquello.

—¿Me está intentando sobornar para que me olvide de esto?— preguntó indignada —¿Qué está ocultando con esto?— exigió saber mientras alejaba las llaves de su cara, a lo que el Maestro solo miro con algo de lastima.

—La NRG—500, es mi última oferta— le dijo de nuevo a la peli verde, mostrándole unas llaves con un llavero pequeño de un rayo rojo, que pertenecían al modelo de motocicleta más veloz que poseía,

Esta vez Miku no se pudo negar, así que únicamente tomó el llavero en sus manos y lo palpó con las puntas de sus dedos. Volteó a ver un par de veces más a los gemelos, con una mirada inquisitiva, para luego decir —No crean que me olvidaré de esto— y luego de eso, salir corriendo con el llavero en mano, en dirección del garaje de la casa.

Len y Rin se intentaron relajar, pero no pudieron al observar al Maestro mirándolos sin expresión alguna, provocando una gran incomodidad.

—¿Qué quiere?— preguntó Rin tapándose los pechos con las palmas de las manos por sobre la sábana anaranjada.

—Nada, solo quería remarcar el hecho de que no usaron condón alguno— comentó de la nada, provocando que ambos chicos se tensaran, pues era una información que solo ellos dos podían conocer.

—¿Cómo lo supo?— preguntó Len un poco nervioso.

—Solo digamos que lo se— dio una pequeña mirada repentina a la lámpara que había aluzado todo el evento sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara —Pero por si les interesa, hay pastillas anticonceptivas o "del día siguiente"— se encargó de colocar comillas con sus dedos —En el botiquín del baño, solo eso— y tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta —Y recuerden cuidarse, que yo no podré hacerlo por ustedes, sería una lástima que Rin quedara embaraza a esta edad— y con esto concluyó su visita al cuarto de los Kagamine, mirándolos por una última vez antes de doblar por el pasillo de la puerta y alejarse.

Los gemelos dejaron caerse en la cama, aún asustados por lo de Miku, y algo alarmados por la última frase del representante, "Embarazada" esa palabra le caía como balde de hielos en la espalda a Len.

—Que día tan raro que empieza— comentó Rin levantándose un poco y quedando sentada en la cama, —Después de todo, pasaba de las doce de la noche cuando lo hicimos— le sonrió con la lengua un poco de fuera.

—Sí, va a ser un día largo— le compartió Len, mirando al reloj, luego a la lámpara, a la sabana y finalmente la puerta del baño — ¿Vas a ir por la pastilla?— preguntó aprovechándose del silencio incomodo, a lo que ella solo se sorprendió un poco.

—Si… después de darme una ducha, supongo— y después de decir esto, se levantó, dejando ver toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo desnudo a Len, tomó un poco de ropa del armario, un poco de interiores del cajón y se dispuso a entrar al baño.

El nivel de tensión de Len aún no abandonaba su cuerpo, aún podía sentir sus manos temblando un poco. Se suponía que la noche después de la primera vez tendría que ser tranquila y romántica, no es tonto circo que habían tendió, quizá hasta hacerlo otra vez.

—Oye Len— escuchó a su hermana llamarle desde la puerta del baño —No vienes conmigo— le invitó abiertamente mientras ocultaba la m mitad de su rostro con la puerta.

Y Len, sin necesidad de confirmar nada, solo caminó hasta donde estaba ella, comenzando a besarla en cuanto la tuvo cerca, y cerrando la puerta del baño con el pie, tras la cual harían el mor durante al menos treinta minutos antes de que Meiko les gritara que fueran a desayunar.

Lo hicieron al menos dos veces más ese mismo día, aun sin protección. Pero lo único que les importaba a ellos dos, era que habían podido hacer el amor, uniéndose en cuerpo y alma como siempre habían querido, y dando el mayor paso en su relación, demostrando que era algo más serio que antes.

Y esa experiencia era algo que ni por nadie ni por anda perdería lo especial.

Fin.

* * *

Notas finales: Muy bien, solo les quiero recordar que este es mi PRIMER lemmon… si, antes de que decidan ni siquiera se dignen en dejarme un review lleno de insultos y predicciones de mi solitaria y lamentable muerte, debo decirles que estoy consciente de que me falta bastante para poder avanzar en esto de los lemmons, en primer lugar porque del tema… digamos que no me interesa tanto en la vida, y que hay muchas cosas que no conozco… si me faltó algo es porque no he tenido suficiente experiencia(no veo porno), y lo poco que he puesto que es acertado, es porque, o lo he visto(no pregunten cómo), o simplemente me he informado(internet, monografías, libros de texto gratuito, etc.)

Me pareció muy curioso cuando lo escribía, normalmente, y algo que notado en muchos, cientos de lemmons, es que al parecer, los personajes, incluso si la chica es una virgen ratón de biblioteca , y el tipo solo un marginado que en su vida ha agarrado teta, se convierten repentinamente en potentes maestros del sexo que se saben el kamasutra de memoria. Cuando leí de eso la primera vez me dio tanta risa, pero me doy cuenta de que es completamente cierto, al menos en una gran cantidad, al menos en este fandom si se admiten las limitaciones de una persona que en la vida ha tenido sexo.

Esperaba que fuera más fácil, no sé, esperaba no tener que recurrir al clásico(o cliché) de que Len sufría una metamorfosis del Len normal, calmado y agradable, al Len de Spice! Tan pronto como se excitaba, eso lo he visto en un par de desafortunadas lecturas de fics de LenxMiku, pero en este caso espero que se haya comprendido que el Len del fic no era del todo inocente, pero de todos modos hay una diferencia entre solo meter mano a transformarse en un Dios mitico del sexo.

Y Rin, para mi ella siempre ha sido la que quiere llevarse a Len a la cama, no por zorra, ni nada por el estilo, sino que ella es tan hiperactiva y tan emprendedora que siempre se quiere adelantar en todo, incluso en algo delicado como el sexo.

También decidí intentar explicar un poco mejor las emociones y sentimientos de Len, es decir, he visto muchos fics que se enfocan mas en Rin a la hora de colocar el acto sexual, y me pareció factible poder describir mas de Len que de Rin. Aparte me pareció obvio que se siguen ciertos patrones acerca del sexo en los fics, como por ejemplo, lo de la ruptura del himen, en realidad no se desgarra a la primera penetración, siempre que haya excitación previa y por tanto dilatación, lo cual en la mayoría de los lemmons siempre hay, solo que fuera con de una manera forzada, como en una violación, o en un momento en donde no hay lubricación. De los hombres también, normalmente tienen una pequeña membrana llamada frenillo en la parte de debajo de miembro y según entiendo, se puede llegar a desgarrar y sangrar si está muy seco o muy forzado, pero esto es solo cuando no se tiene hecha la circuncisión.

Y hablando de eso, si, el Len de esta historia no tiene hecha la circuncisión, principalmente porque es católico, y a los católicos no se les corta allí cuando nacen, aunque en Japón es común, tampoco es obligatorio para todos los bebés.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, la clase de aclaraciones en un lemmon, no sé, se sienten raras, y es raro, lo extendí demasiado, no esperaba más de once páginas de Word, y tengo veintidós.

En fin, eso es todo, les repito que este es mi primer fic de lemmon, y no esperaba que le agradara a la mayoría, solo esperaba que le gustara a mi queridísima Liliam, en honor a su cumpleaños, y que le debo un lemmon (aun se lo debo en "Compromiso"), hablando de eso.

¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Nikkie!

Creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer, si me quieren dejar una crítica de cómo hacer esta clase de cosas mejor, de verdad me ayudarían.

BYE_.—

P.D.: A Miku se le olvidó todo después del asombroso viaje en moto que tuvo, así que eso está aclarado.

P.D.2: Ya mero termino el siguiente capítulo de "La alegre vida de la realeza" pero dudo que a alguien le interese ;_;


End file.
